The Idea of a Person
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Kurt gets a text from Blaine on Christmas Eve and he thinks he might be falling for him. Based on Little Numbers by Iknowitainteasy.


**I'm crazy! I've posted three fanfictions in the last four hours. I feel like I'm just vomiting out ideas. But seriously, I'll sit down to do homework and then an idea will just pop into my head and I have to write it down. AHHHH why is this happening? And of course it has to happen a week before exams…. But I had to post this one now because I knew that I would have second thoughts about it in the morning. **

**So anyway this is a little fanfiction based on another little fanfiction called Little Numbers. If you have not read it then you are missing out big time. Here's a link: ****. If you have not read the fanfiction then just leave now because this will not make any sense. So this fanfic is based on the end of the 10****th**** chapter of this story. The texting parts are taken word for word out of the fanfiction. I however made up the stuff around it because Little Numbers is just all composed of texts. Italicized is Kurt and normal is Blaine. **

**I do not own Little Numbers or Glee or Thinking of You by Katy Perry. **

**Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.**

* * *

It was 1:30 am on Christmas morning and I really was not supposed to be up. But I couldn't go to sleep, I had too much on my mind. After lying awake in bed for about two hours I had given up. I had gotten up and fetched myself a warm mug of hot chocolate and sitting on my keyboard bench had looked out at the gently falling snow. And I thought. Just thought. I was so absorbed in my thought though that I didn't notice the texts at first. But after my phone buzzed in my pocket four times I realized what was going on. I reached for my phone and pulled it out, opening it simultaneously.

(1:32)

I need to show you something

(1:33)

I bet you're already asleep, so I'm just gonna leave this here for you to watch in the morning.

(1:34)

Or whenever you want to.

(1:35)

Whenever, really.

I smiled and with one hand texted Blaine back.

_(1:35) _

_I'm awake. _

(1:36)

Oh okay. Hi.

_(1:37) _

_Hey. _

_(1:37) _

_Show me what? _

It took him about two minutes to respond. I sat there impatient, checking my phone every couple seconds until finally a reply came.

(1:39)

I told you I went to have dinner at a friend's house tonight. And I took Bradshaw. Because... well, he's kind of my dog now and that's what good dog owners do.

_(1:40) _

_Blaine Theodore, dog owner. It suits you. _

(1:41)

Why, thank you. I think.

(1:43)

So after dinner we messed around a bit and I played something for the kids. Then this happened and I guess in that moment he really became my dog. We bonded for life.

Blaine then sent me a youtube link so I opened it. What followed was 30 seconds of the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Blaine was playing Duck Tales off camera as Bradshaw reacted to the music. It was beautiful. I watched it a good five times before texting Blaine back.

_(1:50) _

_Blaine. _

(1:50)

Yes?

_(1:52) _

_Blaine. _

(1:53)

Yes...?

_(1:54) _

_I don't even know what to say. _

(1:54)

Oh...

_(1:55) _

_Your Bradshaw texts are slowly becoming my favorites. _

(1:56)

That's good, because he's slowly becoming my favorite, too.

(1:58)

Goodnight and sweet dreams, Kurt.

_(1:59) _

_Goodnight. _

As soon as we said our goodnights to each other I realized what was going on. I didn't accept it at first. But I did realize it was there. I was slowly falling for this guy. This charming, irresistible guy who I had actually never met. But I was breathing heavily, my heart was beating at an irregular pace, and my palms were sweaty. I was definitely falling for this guy. I felt a huge surge of guilt wash over me. What about Ethan? It wasn't the first time I felt the guilt. Whenever Ethan and I were together now, it wasn't quite the same. During our dates, I would often wonder what Blaine was up to. And even yesterday, when Ethan had kissed me goodnight, I had wondered what it would feel like to have Blaine's lips on mine. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts but it didn't do anything. Suddenly making up my mind, I turned towards my keyboard and set my mug down. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing before placing my hands over the keys. I began to play. And then I began to sing.

**Comparisons are easily done **

**Once you've had a taste of perfection **

**Like an apple hanging from a tree **

**I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed **

**You said move on, where do I go? **

**I guess second best is all I will know **

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you **

**Thinking of you, what you would do **

I thought about how I first met Blaine, a complete accident. I realized suddenly that Baine could have texted any other number, only one number different and none of this would have happened.

**If you were the one who was spending the night **

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes **

**You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter **

**Like a hard candy with a surprise center **

**How do I get better once I've had the best? **

**You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test **

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh! **

**He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself **

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you **

**Thinking of you, what you would do **

**If you were the one who was spending the night **

I thought about how boring my life would be without my daily texts from Blaine. He made my days better, brighter, and a little sunnier.

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into **

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret **

**How I could let myself let you go **

**Now, now the lesson's learned I touched it, I was burned **

**Oh, I think you should know! **

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you **

**Thinking of you, what you would do **

**If you were the one who was spending the night **

And I just thought of Blaine. His humour, his wit, his joy of life. And his stupid little cute dog that just made him all the more appealing and adorable.

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes **

**Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes **

**Oh, won't you walk through? **

**And bust in the door and take me away? **

**Oh, no more mistakes **

**'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**

I finished the song and snatched up my phone quickly texting the familiar number.

_(2:01) _

_Rachel. _

_(2:02) _

_RACHEL. _

_(2:06) _

_Do you think it's possible to fall in love with the idea of a person?_


End file.
